1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to sporting equipment storage devices, and more particularly to a space saving apparatus for storing skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past skis and their associated poles have been stored between uses in a variety of ways. For example, by merely propping them against an outside wall of a building. However, this method exposes the ski equipment to both theft and damage from the outdoor environment. Ski storage has also been effected indoors by merely hanging them on wall hooks or standing them against a wall in storage closet or similar room. These techniques, however, are equally ineffective in that they require larger storage areas, cause storage rooms to become cluttered thus rendering it more difficult to retrieve the skis for use, as well as causing floors to become wet from snow and ice melting and dripping from the skis.
Various indoor storage devices for skis have been utilized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,481 to Laterra sets forth a rack for vertically storing skis comprising a pair of vertically spaced and aligned unitary brackets. One bracket has a plurality of spaces for receiving one end of the skis, and the other bracket has a shelf to receive the butt ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,088 to Mancini discloses another ski storage rack for vertically storing a plurality of pairs of skis using an open quadrangular wooden frame which is mountable on a wall. The frame is constructed to store successive pairs of skis in vertically offset relationship so that curved ski tips and bindings are spacedly staggered and interdigitated to maximize the use of the available space of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,007 to Chiarot illustrates still another ski storage rack having a bracket mounted on a vertical surface or support member. A plurality of ski hanger modules are slidably mounted on the bracket and receive the skis therein. Adjacent hanger modules are positioned inverted with respect to each other allowing close ski spacing. The modules and are provided with apertures for receiving locking means to secure the skis in place.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ski storage rack which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.